Come Forth My Dreadful One
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Chapter Eleven: Wake up, go the mirror, look at your reflection, and ignore all the pain you've left behind. After all, it's all to save the land, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1: Xiahou Dun

Walking into my bedroom, I was surprised to see a tiny box left on my bed. It was a blue box, designed exquisitely, metallic, with golden embroidery.

I knew it was from only one person.

The one person who put all his faith in me.

Sure, I wasn't the brightest one of the bunch. I was far too hotheaded, impatient and angry all the time. Going in over my head, drowning in my fury on the battlefield. But he never gave up on me.

I was grateful to have a lord like him. He loved me, he cared for me, like no one ever has. We were related, and that gave him obligation to care, but it went even beyond that. I knew the love he had for me was far past the line. The look in his eyes, it was preserved for me, and only me.

The way he would say my name. The way he looked at me, the way he touched me.

I was his one and only, his special man.

And yet I wondered why.

There was nothing special about me.

I was just a simple soldier. I had given him my undying faith, my unwavering loyalty. In exchange for a heart, in exchange for love. He told me his vision, I threw my life on the line so he could see it.

And maybe that's why he loved me.

I was far from attractive. In fact, I think I'm ugly. Hideous, even. A one-eyed ogre. Every time I walked past someone, people would point and laugh at me. There were two of us, two Xiahous. Yuan and I.

He was the happy, cheerful one. I was the gruff and angry one. They laughed, they called me,"Blind Xiahou", or "Dun the One-Eyed."

It didn't make me happy, it made me feel like a complete failure. My lord had trusted me with the battle, and all I did was run out blindly, into the fray, losing my eye, and almost my life.

Perhaps "Blind Xiahou" was a good name for me.

Perhaps I deserved it.

I looked into the mirror in my room, eye narrowing on myself, my ugly face, my ugly eye patch. I was ugly, no matter how much he told me I wasn't, no matter how much he told me how lovely I was.

My fist retracting, I lashed it at the glass mirror, punching, shattering the mirror into a thousand pieces at the floor.

Fuck you and your seven years of bad luck. I've been cursed enough. I've paid my dues, I helped enough, only to lose my eye, to be ridiculed for a thousand years.

I looked down at the shattered glass pieces on the floor, each shard like a piece of my heart, a piece of my dignity, splattered to the floor.

I'm a failure of a general.

I'm a failure of a lover.

I'm a failure of a person.

A failure of a man.

A generals...no, a relative, a lover's responsibility is to protect the man he loves. Instead, I made a fool of myself. I ran headfirst into something I shouldn't have, and I paid the price.

I lost more than just my eye that night.

I lost my dignity, I lost my honor.

To a soldier, honor is everything.

Without it, I'm a loser, a nothing. A man without a hope, a shell of a man...a shell of a warrior.

I wouldn't have blamed him if he had thrown me out. I wanted him to. I couldn't face him. He would never want me, he could never want a pathetic man like me. And yet he never turned me away, he held on to me, begged me to stay.

I could see it in his actions, the way he treated me, like no other.

How could I ever repay him, my dastardly actions, my angry, hotheaded ways. I was a burden to him, nothing but a tragic burden. I was undeserving of his love, and I think he knew.

I think he always knew.

That's why he begged me to stay.

It would take me eternity to repay him...an eternity I'd gladly spend by his side.

I didn't deserve it, I deserved to die on that battlefield, but I you believed I was meant for something else.

I open the box you've left me. It was empty. Just as I expected.

Because there's nothing in this world that could describe our love, our devotion.

And nothing in this world that could describe my ugliness.

I am ugly.

And yet, you think I'm beautiful.

My Lord Cao Cao.

I am forever yours.


	2. Chapter 2: Xiahou Ba

It's with a heavy heart that I close the door on this chapter of my life.

It aches with an unspeakable pain. Heavy, like the armor I wear.

I wear it because I am a coward, I run, because I am a coward. Father is no longer here. Neither is Uncle Dun, Uncle Cao Cao, Uncle Cao Pi...

Nothing but whispers in the wind. The wind hits me, a breeze kisses me as I stand on these plains. I don't turn back, I can't. I can't look back, I can't face their accusing eyes.

Am I running away from that, too?

As the breeze hits me, I wonder if its you, Father. What would you think of me as I walked out this door? Would you laugh? Would you cry? A pat in the back? A finger pointed in my face? Accusing me?

I almost laugh at the irony of us. Where you were gruff and burly, I was baby-faced and slender. Sandy blond hair with a gleaming smile. I was always so unsure, you were the life of the party.

So I ask you again. What would you think of me? What do you think as I walk out this door?

I leave not out of anger, but out of cowardice. The Cao's reign is over, replaced by the Sima's. I fear for my life. I'm not like you, I can't fight them. I must do what I must to survive.

Are you watching me now, Father? The breeze hits, I think you're holding my hand. I want to grab it, I want to squeeze it, hold it close, like you always held me, but I can't. I can't hold inanimate objects. Like my pride, like my dignity, like...like you...it slips through my fingers.

Are you smiling? What is on your mind?

Of course. To think a dead man thinks. I must be crazy. But your soul speaks to me, doesn't it? I hear it loud and clear, don't I? Would you yell at me, for what I'm about to do?

Heavy are the steps I make, heavy is this burden. The armor I wear, it's the armor I wear around my heart.

But I've made my choice.

The green pastures, the green flags, the stares of the green eyes.

Shu.

The very place that took you from me. The only place I could turn to. It sounds almost idiotic. How could I turn to the ones that brought a piece of my pain to begin with? Did I really think they could protect me, when they took away the only thing I considered protective?

Huang Zhong is long gone now, but his sins still ring deep in my heart. Shu took you from me, yet I'm here...begging for help.

I'm on my knees, I can't hold this heaviness anymore. Am I a fool, father?

Of course I am. To think...I turn to Shu. I can't hide from those prying eyes. I can't hide from those whispers. They stare at me, I feel so uneasy.

This air I breathe, it's calm. It's a calming sensation, but it feels tainted. I wonder if I can smell your blood in it, after all, Shu was responsible for spilling it. I wonder if they still wear it.

I'm a part of Shu, now, I wonder if I wear it.

What do you think of me now, Father? I've thrown away the threads of blue, tossed them into oblivion. I've metamorphosed into green. You wouldn't want to look at me now. You wouldn't want to look at my shame.

But I fought not to serve a lord. You were the only man I could serve. I fought to survive.

But I was a coward, and so I ran.

Traitor.

Betrayer.

Forsaker.

You're ashamed of me.

Am I safe here? Did I make the right choice?

My father. Are you even listening?

Can you hear me calling? Can you see me crying?

Again, I fall to my knees upon this heavy burden. The tears fall along with my dignity and shame.

And no longer do I feel the breeze. My father, no longer do I feel you here with me.


	3. Chapter 3: Taishi Ci

I died early.

So what would history remember me as?

That guy who died early. Who never got to accomplish anything Wu's story. The only one to give Lord Sun Ce a run for his money. I fought him three times. Each time, more powerful than the other. I could feel it. I could feel him.

This was the power of the Little Conqueror.

You and I, we could have been something together. I was willing to be your Zhou Tai. I'd follow you through hell. Because you've given me that chance to prove myself. And so I grabbed fate by the horns and created it.

Rods on tonfas. Metal on metal. You looked into my eyes, and I could see everything. The vision of a conqueror. The vision of a China under your rule. And I'd be right there by your side. Your powerful ally, your powerful bodyguard. Could I have been something more? But what more would I possibly want?

Each time I saw you with Zhou Yu, I died a little more inside. I fought you to a standstill. I sent you home running with your pants around your legs. We fought so hard. Did I mean this little to you? You'd smile and wave, but that's all I ever was, just a passerby.

Just another face in the crowd.

I couldn't help the rage inside when you'd pass me by. Like any loyal soldier, I'd bow in respect, but would I get the respect I thought I'd deserve?

Punch the wall behind me. Punch the wall in front of me. I pick out each splinter from my flesh, each splinter a piece of my rage, a piece of my heart falling to the carpeted floors. How long can I walk these halls...my heavy footsteps against the red carpets plush against my feet.

There he is again. He's talking with Zhou Yu. I should be happy. Because he's happy. But because he's happy, I am not. I want his trust. I want to be the one to put a smile on his face. Yet here I am, cursing my fate, lamenting myself like a pathetic fool.

A warrior shouldn't have to worry about this. A warrior simply does his duty. Like clockwork, I put on my armor, add pounds to my already muscular frame. The weight tries to hold me down, but I'll defy the gravity, if it keeps me going.

If it keeps him going. I can support my lord from afar, but I wish to get closer. Do I fear getting closer? Do I fear rejection?

I sigh. As I put on my armor, I grip my steel rods, throwing all thoughts out the window.

Would today seal my fate? The taking of Wu territory. Today, I'd do what a warrior does; serve my lord to the upmost. Before I run to my station, I feel Sun Ce's rays upon me. He smiles. He wishes me luck, then takes my hand.

"I..."

He wants to speak, but when he is pulled back by Zhou Yu, his words get lost in the air.

No words are needed, are they? Not in this world. Not in this world where the sword dictates all. Griping my steel rods, I turn to Sun Ce with a smile. I hope I could feel those rays someday. I can feel Sun Ce's eyes on me. I hear him shouting my name, but I turn from it.

My back turned to my lord, I set out to do my duty.

The life of a warrior isn't meant to be long, so I've heard. Just enough to get what his lord wants.

I can feel it. As the arrow pierces into my chest, the pointed part cuts through my armor, and deep into my flesh. It sears flesh, cuts tendons, even veins.

I hear screaming. But I'm alright with that. My death would live to serve purpose to him. A warrior's duty is to push his lord forward. Mission accomplished.

It's so near, so close. I can see it. I hold my hand, only the wind touches it. I fall to the grass below. I can't move.

And that's alright.

I smile. Knowing my lord will be safe.

The rain begins to fall. I feel it as if the heavens above are crying. Perhaps they are not ready to accept me. A warrior's life, killing...killing in the name of their lord. The lord below, not above. Perhaps hell is a better place for me. To atone for my sins.

Show no mercy. Kill a few men, all to pave a way for their lord. And all the thanks I need is this.

It's warm. The water falls on my body. It stains my armor like the blood I drop. I'm growing weaker. I'm laying in a pool of blood that matches my armor. Red. Red for Wu. Red for Sun Ce.

I bled for him.

I died for him.

This is what history will remember me as. Not a great warrior, but one who paved the way for his cherished lord. Perhaps I wouldn't even have a name. I'd just be "that guy", and that's alright.

It's alright.


	4. Chapter 4: Zhuge Dan

I'm clearly not good enough.

A name is just a name.

I share it with him.

And yet. I'm not good enough.

He has given me his fan to wield on his deathbed, looked into my eyes for the first time, and told me to take reign of the clan. I wondered where this came from; Zhuge Liang has never given me a second glance.

I'm the Black Sheep of the Zhuge Clan.

The Dog.

I'm Zhuge Dan, the dog.

Sima Zhao has given me the orders, I want to speak against them, I want to tell him there's another way, but I can't speak. I can't feel my voice, I feel, I watch my confidence shattering with the wind.

I can only stare in awe at how he parades around the camp, proudly wearing the Sima clan on his shoulders, and I am in my dark corner with the remnants of a dead clan in my fingertips.

He turns to me, and I try to hide in shame.

I'm caught.

Caught staring.

Sima Zhao points at himself and tilts his head. The fire rises to my cheeks, my eyes grow wide, and I turn away in shame. He's talking to that blonde. He points at me with a shrug, mumbles something under his breath, but I can see he can't keep his eyes off me.

I'm frozen. I can't move.

Paralyzed.

I want to move, but I can't feel my legs.

He has a penetrating stare. Like Medusa, haunting me, turning me to stone with that gaze.

He walks to me, I feel like I just swallowed my heart. He speaks, but I can't hear a thing. I can only hear my body breathing, my heart pounding, my body shaking.

So nervous.

I can't shake this feeling.

Sima Zhao and Jin expect so much of me.

I'm a Zhuge, I don't fail.

I can't.

Zhuge Liang would laugh at me now. I would be fulfilling all he had expected out of me. Just a child of the same name, I mean nothing to him, nothing to no one.

I'm still frozen, I feel the snow pounding down on me, I'm shivering.

Shaking.

I feel my pride falling from my body, down my fingertips, buried down to the ground with my confidence.

I try to hide it.

I hide my insecurities inside, cover it with arrogance. Hide it away deep inside my tiny body so no one can see.

He's still walking closer to me, but I curl into myself and flee.

The darkness is a better place for a dog like me.

He calls out to me, but I ignore it.

My back turned, I walk further away. No. I am not ready.

I drop my fan.

Not good enough.

Never enough.

I hide my tears, I hide my wounds, my scars. I hide my fears, everything deep inside, so he can't see. I don't want his sympathy, I don't want anyone's.

I don't want anything.

No.

I want to be like him.

To soar above the heavens like a dragon, like he once did.

And yet I crashed and burned.

Hid in my doghouse.

Put on a muzzle.

Thrown into the kennel.

I watch as the fan drops from my fingers, the weapon shattering to pieces like my soul, and in its place is nothing.

Absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: Liu Bei

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. Silent, because my screams and cries ceased to end all night.

I destroyed the royal throne in all my rage. Screamed to the heavens.

And asked why.

"Guan Yu is dead. Wu stabbed him in the back."

Fury was my name. I glared at my wife.

Sun Shangxiang.

My wife.

Of the Sun family.

My wife was my own enemy.

I could see the tears in her green eyes, but I wanted none of her pity.

She had none to give.

I had nothing left.

Nothing left to lose, as I felt Guan Yu and Zhang Fei slip though my fingers.

Not tonight. Not ever. Our oath was broken. Fallen to pieces like the heart that used to beat within me.

Now everything is empty. Shallow.

Hollow.

It's finished. I didn't care about anything else. I didn't want this land anymore.

It's not worth fighting for, if I don't have them by my side.

The old me would find this foolish. Perhaps they would too. But I simply don't care anymore.

Gripping my twin swords, I decided that tonight would be my final decision.

Yiling would become my grave tonight.

I'd sink into the undercurrent, watch the life sink from my cold, empty shell.

I'd watch the dreams I've envisioned float into the heavens.

And I'd be greeted by the men I loved the most.

But not before taking all of Wu with me.

I will die tonight. I have no doubt of this.

No regrets. For a man running blindly, emotionally into battle, he cannot stand to win.

Zhuge Liang tries to stop me. Holds his hands out and cries.

But his tears mean nothing to me.

Sun Shangxiang cries. But her tears mock me. As long as she still bears the Sun name, she is my enemy.

And I forced her to go back to Wu.

No need for sympathy now.

This burden is mine alone.

I face it head on.

And wait for the end.

Coughs leave my body. I wonder if they're the last sounds I'd ever make.

Alongside my screams and cries.

I watch my soldiers, my peons fall. They scream and ask me why, as their lives sink to the undercurrent.

Arrows stick out their bodies, I cringe looking at the carnage.

But I won't stop.

My hands shake.

They're coming closer.

Sweat in my palms, I almost drop my swords.

The sounds are so deafening.

Lu Xun orders a fire attack.

He's furious about losing Lu Meng.

His voice breaks the sound barrier.

My eyes are on fire.

Soon my body would be, too.

Wu charges in.

My decision. My grave.

My brothers, my love.

Our love.

Our dreams.

My second chance.

To be reunited.

As the sword plunges into me.

No sounds leave my lips.

I smile in defiance.

Another sword cuts me.

My blood creates the waves to the underworld.

Wu has ruined me.

Now they complete me.

I am content with my death.

I keep my promise that we'd be reunited.

I ride the undercurrent.

And wait for the end.


	6. Chapter 6: Lu Bu

Use me.

Abuse me.

You know I will cater to your every whim.

You call upon me. Bat those eyelashes that I've damned for a generation.

And I lose myself.

Like a puppet tied by your strings, I'd do anything to make you happy.

I couldn't deny you. Not now, not ever.

You depend on me, as I depend on you.

I make you happy, just as you make me happy.

Right?

But when the strings try to break, once again, I am your prisoner.

With this dance, I became your prisoner.

Do not pity me.

The strong is never weak.

I am the mightiest in the land.

This is why you need me.

Why you use me.

Why you abuse me.

I wonder if they see me as a human. A man is still a man if he breathes.

Yet my will is not my own.

My footsteps watched, my every movement.

A request I can never deny.

"I need your strength. I want a land where everyone can be happy."

Yet, the more I move, the more tears I shed. Am I not happy?

The land would be free. She would be free to dance without inhibition.

I would welcome any life I can have by her side.

Right?

With her by my side, I cannot lose.

I feel power. I feel strength.

I feel cheated.

"The whole land..and I...can be all yours."

Is it worth it?

Is this worth all the bloodshed?

Am I not a human to anyone?

I am a puppet on the strings of the Han.

Wang Yun threw his only daughter at me.

Then he threw her at Dong Zhuo.

Is peace worth turning her into a misbegotten whore?

She promised me the world.

Batts her eyelashes, and I'm turned into butter.

Might is gone in an instant, and I've become her slave.

The strings only get tighter.

I am no human. A wild beast.

A puppet.

A marionette.

And yet...

I find this life suits me best.


	7. Chapter 7: Lu Meng

I CAN FINALLY UPDATE WITH MY PHONE! *happy*!

* * *

_N/P: Disarmonia Mundi-Celestial Furnace_

With your death, I'd finally relieve myself from this mortal coil.

I turned. I couldn't let them see me. I couldn't let them know of my pain.

I still smiled and laughed as Lu Xun grew smarter and stronger. I still backhanded Gan Ning each time he called me Old Man.

And I still rolled my eyes and held back Ling Tong as he tried to kill Gan Ning again.

I'm the third generation strategist of Wu. Zhou Yu fell before my eyes. As did Lu Su.

The only one who believed in me.

It was he who turned me into the man I am. I put my drinks away, and began to read. Began to learn.

I let out another cough. Wondering when I became so cold.

I shiver.

Fan Castle.

This would be my final resting place. Where my soul could finally be set free.

Would I die in peace?

Would I lose my head?

Die in a pool of my own blood?

I stared at the castle before me. A cold breeze breathes through me.

I shiver again.

Xu Huang looks at me. His face is somber. The words escape me.

"Master Pang De has fallen."

In the distance, a horse runs solo, its tail cutting through the rain, as if it's crying.

Lord Cao Ren stands alone at Fan Castle.

His buckler blade cutting down all those who opposed him.

Though a hater of war, he fought only to end the wars.

Someone had to tell him about the Endless Cycle.

War begets war.

Something I learned ages ago.

I gripped my pike. By now, Xu Huang was a passing glance. His sad eyes told the tale. He stood back to back, standing his ground beside Cao Ren.

I had to do my part.

A breathe, and another violent fit of coughs.

Lu Xun says nothing.

He only watches me with admiration.

In his eyes, I do no wrong.

Even though I'm a betrayer.

Sun Quan married his sister to Liu Bei to secure an alliance.

Here I am sticking a knife into their backs.

Like I cared for their love.

What was love?

All I knew was to fight. To ruin lives.

Set me free...

Strategy.

Betrayal.

All falling pieces of a Go board.

Like the falling rain around me.

Like the sounds of a dying era.

Jing Province belonged to Wu now.

I stand in front of my rival, glaring him in the eyes.

He shows no fear.

He understands me.

Still arrogant.

He speaks, yet I have nothing to say.

He knows.

One second from death.

This is where I draw my last breath.

With you.

"Then you know...I have nothing to lose."

Who would know this story?

Guan Yu died.

I would fall too.

My sins flow through this body.

Even in death, he strikes me.

He falls, I fall.

An invisible connection.

Red dragon.

Green dragon.

Together we soar.

Only your death will set me free.


	8. Chapter 8: Ma Dai

_N/P: Disarmonia Mundi-Come forth My Dreadful One_

"So. You're one of those kind of guys."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know. Those kind of guys. The '_happy on the outside_' types."

I could only wonder where they were going with this.

New recruits. What a pain in the ass. They want to like you, want to get to know you.

But I'm not opening up. Not anymore.

Not when the only thing that held me up is gone.

And I've fallen down.

Yet I still wear this smile.

Who are you kidding?

I visit his grave every morning.

Every afternoon.

Every night before bedtime.

No difference.

Holding my hat to my heart, I say a silent prayer.

Kiss your grave a couple times.

Yet it's as hollow and as cold as ever.

Like my heart, like my soul.

If you were the light side of me...well now it's gone, and I'm left in the darkness.

You kept me going, now I'm lost.

As if I couldn't deal with losing my family.

As if couldn't deal with Pang De's betrayal.

A whisk of blond hair, and my spirits were lifted.

And now it's all crashing down.

All I have left.

Wei Yan talks to me. In what little I can understand.

Yet it's comforting.

Wake me from this nightmare.

Now I have to kill him.

Loyalty to a friend?

Or loyalty to my lord?

Zhuge Liang's orders are discreet.

Yet this is the same man who killed Ma Su without remorse. Though rumors will say that he cried.

But I saw right through it.

Just like they see through me.

Happy-go-lucky.

While wearing the painful truth on my shoulders.

The blood of the Ma Clan in my hands.

Ma Chao's grave.

Pang De's wearing blue.

And I'm holding Wei Yan's head.

Why?

Just...

Why?


	9. Chapter 9: Dian Wei

_NP: Destroyer 666-Lone Wolf Winter_

I'm a shield.

My body, a fortress.

My heart, stone.

Yet, my eyes shine bright at the thought of you.

Serving you.

Protecting you.

Call it payback if you will. After all, you gave me a chance.

So, is this it?

This is where our story ends?

My eyes, my heart shines as bright as the flames around us.

It's sweltering.

Harsh.

Like fate.

Escape.

It's all I ask.

I'm meant to serve, not give orders.

Yet I shout across the barrier.

Go.

Run.

Just get the hell out of here!

I won't hinder you anymore.

I can't fight it. I'm deteriorating. My shield breaking into pieces.

As each arrow penetrates me.

You stand there wide-eyed.

In shock.

It's funny, isn't it? Where the protector requires his own protector.

Ironic.

Unfazed.

Jia Xu stands in shock. With each drop of his hand is another wave of arrows.

Adorable.

I'm not afraid.

My lord's footsteps are fading.

Now all I can hear is Jia Xu's voice.

And my own labored breathing.

To think that it would end here. That I'd never get to see the land that I helped Cao Cao to create.

Like an unfinished portrait.

I've done my part.

I'd just watch on from the stands then.

A shadow in the background.

No regrets.

All I can do is smile in defiance as the final arrow pierces me.

And I breathe my last.

Good luck, my lord.


	10. Chapter 10: Jia Xu

_NP: Kalmah-Towards the Sky_

It was like staring into the eyes of the devil himself.

Rigor Mortis, the moment of death.

There he stood, proudly and strikingly, not moving an inch, blue eyes locked into mine, as if looking into my soul.

Arrows pierced into each and every contour of that body.

Blood coloring his pale skin red.

I was terrified.

Astounded.

I held my hand up, not believing he was dead, and I called another round of arrows.

Cao Cao was long gone.

His life preserved by Dian Wei. His loyal bodyguard. The giant of a man that now had arrows in his body.

I was only doing what my lord asked of me.

I wasn't prepared for the backlash.

The hatred.

The despair.

The fright I felt inside, that dropped my heart to my stomach.

"I..I will not apologize..."

Those were the last words I heard leave Cao Cao's mouth before he fled.

I was disgusted.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to see the world you'll create."

I was sorry.

That his lord would simply leave him.

But isn't that what sacrifice was all about?

And yet, I was filled with sadness as I commanded yet another round of arrows.

Finally, it stopped.

I stood there, slack jawed and stunned.

Dian Wei had finally died.

Standing proudly like a statue.

A bloodied statue.

A pained homage to sacrifice.

And that's when I turned away.

Dian Wei was my greatest strategy.

But he was also my greatest regret.


	11. Chapter 11: Diaochan

_NP: Kalmah-The Black Waltz_

Tap, tap.

One, two, three, four.

Grab your partner, spin around.

Move to the beat of our sound.

Put on your makeup, do your hair, put on your favorite dress.

And smile.

Smile as you descend into your own personal hell.

Apply the shade of lipstick.

Red.

Of passion.

After all, dancing is what you do best.

Whether it's on the battlefield, or if it's into the heart of your latest victim.

Put on your favorite shade of eyeshadow.

Pink.

The color of purity.

After all, you're just a little girl trapped in her own web of lies.

Look at yourself in the mirror and say how much you hate yourself.

That you wish your fate was different.

You could dance on your own stage, march to the beat of your own.

Instead, you consign to the black waltz.

A manipulation plot to turn the two most powerful men against each other.

Dance!

Dance!

Get down on the floor. Open your body, spin around!

Look into the mirror and look into your heart.

Black.

Darkness.

Empty.

Hide your shame with makeup and a smile.

Hide your pain with color.

Expose yourself to show the fake you.

Turn around and see all which you've left behind.

A trail of broken hearts.

Close the door and smile. Embrace him. Tell him he's the only one.

Lie about the others.

Deceiver.

Take pleasure, like what you do.

Smile as each article of clothing is gone, smile as each man takes you to bed.

And uses your body, as you've used their heart.

Wake up alone in the morning, as you've so cursed yourself.

And realize, this isn't the life you've imagined.


End file.
